Gérer ses peines
by damarah
Summary: Félicity vient d'apprendre la mort de Laurel. Elle qui voulait prendre ses distances avec l'équipe et surtout avec Oliver, va revoir sa position. Possible suite du 4x18
1. Chapitre 1: 23h59

« 23h59 »

J'entends le médecin prononcer le décès de Laurel. Ce n'est pas possible, se n'est pas en train d'arriver. Je me jette dans les bras de John et je pleure. Il m'entoure de ses bras vigoureux mais lui aussi est pris par l'émotion. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mon visage. Je regarde vers le lit et je vois mon amie immobile. Comment cela a pu se produire alors qu'i peine 10 min nous lui parlions. La peur, le soulagement et la tristesse. Voilà par quoi je suis passée comme émotions au cours de l'heure qui vient de s'écouler.

Je détourne mon regard de Laurel et revient me blottir contre le torse de mon ami. J'entends quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte. En un coup d'œil, je me rends compte que c'est Oliver. Le connaissant, il a besoin d'espace, de se retrouver quelques instants seul afin de gérer sa peine. J'irai lui parler un peu plus tard.

Théa se rapproche de John et moi. Je lui tends la main et elle la sert immédiatement.

Les infirmiers débranchent toutes les machines de Laurel et lui enlève sa perfusion. S'en est trop pour moi et je décide de quitter la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, je pensais tomber sur Oliver. Mais il n'est pas au près de la chambre. Je jette un regard aux alentours et je l'aperçois, plus loin, accouder à un mur. Je me dirige vers lui quand je me rends compte qu'il fait fasse à une personne. Lance. Il est écroulé au sol. Je m'arrête et les observe. Je décide de revenir sur mes pas pour ne pas interférer entre ces 2 hommes remplis de tristesse.

Je m'assois sur un fauteuil près de la porte de la chambre. C'est à ce moment que John et Théa me rejoigne. Théa s'assoit sur un fauteuil près de moi tandis que John se dirige vers la fenêtre au fond du couloir.

-« Ils la préparent afin qu'on lui fasse un dernier au revoir avant de la descendre à… A la…. Avant qu'il l'emmène, me prévient Théa.

-« ok » je lui réponds. Moi qui parle généralement plus que de raison, je me retrouve à court de paroles.

Le capitaine Lance s'avance vers la chambre suivi d'Oliver. Mais ce dernier reste au pas de la porte. Il sait que Lance a besoin de se retrouver un moment seul avec sa fille. Je lui prends la main. Nos regards se croisent et rien que cela nous réconforte. Un peu.

Le médecin sort de la chambre et nous indique qu'il faut aller faire nos adieux à Laurel. Nous rentrons tous les quatre. Lance est assis sur le bord du lit, tenant une main à Laurel. Nous nous répartissons autour du lit. Je suis au près d'Oliver, lui tenant toujours la main. Jai voulu la retirer en entrant dans la chambre. Mais il a resserré son emprise. Nos mains emmêlées sont comme une bouée de secours à laquelle se raccrocher quand tout va mal.

Personne n'ose commencer. On se regarde comme si le fait de ne rien faire rendait la chose irréelle. Dig se penche vers Laurel et dépose un baiser sur son front. Nous l'entendons lui dire qu'il est désolé. Et il sort, essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il faut que je me lance également car je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

Je lâche la main d'Oliver et m'assoit au bord du lit. Machinalement je lui caresse les cheveux.

-« Au revoir Laurel. Ta gentillesse, ta force, ton écoute vont me manquer. Je … Je. » Et je me lève d'un coup car s'est trop dur et je sors de la chambre.

John est dans le couloir. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air. John m'apostrophe :

-« Félicity, attends ! »

Je m'arrête pour lui faire face

-« je vais te ramener »

-« Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre un taxi »

-« Hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seule. Pas après se qui vient de se passer ce soir »

-« ok mais si ça ne te déranges pas, je veux rentrer maintenant. »

-« Non pas de problème. Je vais prévenir Oliver »

-« Je t'attends dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air »

-" D'accord ".

Le retour se fait en silence qu'aucun de nous 2 ne souhaite briser. John fini quand même par prendre la parole.


	2. Chapter 2: Contre coups

CHAPITRE 2 : Contre-coup.

Le retour se fait en silence qu'aucun de nous 2 ne souhaite briser. John fini quand même par prendre la parole.

-« Au fait Félicity, je roule, je roule mais je ne sais même pas où tu habites maintenant. Je me dirige vers Palmer Tech mais tu ne dois pas vivre sur ton lieu de travail !

-C'est presque ça ! Je passe beaucoup de temps au bureau. Et j'ai trouvé un appart' juste en face. Donc au final tu prends la bonne direction. »

Le silence se réinstalle dans la voiture. John fini par arriver devant les bureaux de Palmer Tech et je lui demande de me laisser là. Je lui montre l'immeuble où se situe mon appartement.

« -Je suis désolée mais je ne te propose pas de monter. La soirée a été éprouvante et je me sens fatiguée d'un coup.

-T'inquiète Félicity, je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Et puis il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Lyla. On se tient au courant pour la suite.

-Oui bien sûr, tu sais où me trouver », en pointant mon doigt en direction du building.

Je crois voir un infime sourire sur le visage de mon ami. Puis il reprend la parole, beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois.

-« Ca va aller pour cette nuit ? Parce que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas. Tu appelles.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va aller, mais c'est rassurant de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

-Toujours, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

-Merci Dig. »

Et je sors de la voiture.

Je traverse la rue et je me dirige vers un hall d'immeuble éclairé. J'ai dit à Diggle que mon appartement se situai là. C'est vrai, je ne lui ai pas menti sur la localisation. S'est plutôt sur le terme « appartement » qu'il faut revoir la définition. Il s'agit plutôt d'un 2 pièces. Je prends l'ascenseur qui m'emmène au 3ème étage. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrent, je me dirige vers la porte située à gauche. Je tourne la clé et me retrouve dans la pièce principale.

Lorsque j'ai décidé de quitter Oliver, je n'avais la tête à rien. Je savais seulement que je voulais un appartement près des bureaux. Le travail me permet de ne penser à rien et surtout à faire sortir Oliver de ma tête. Au moins pendant quelques heures. Du coup j'ai pris ce que l'agent immobilier m'a proposé en premier : un '' appartement'' de 32 m2. La pièce principale fait 20 m2 et regroupe la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Pour le moment, on y voit seulement un canapé entouré de cartons. Je n'ai quasiment ouvert aucun carton à part ceux qui regroupaient le stricte nécessaire tel qu'un peu de vaisselle et mes vêtements. Je suis très peu ici. Et il faut l'avouer s'est difficile de revivre de nouveau seule. Surtout après avoir cohabité avec Oliver. La transition est dure. Très dure.

Je pose mes affaires sur une pile de cartons, attrape mon pc et m'assoit sur le canapé. Je suis fatiguée mais j'ai besoin de savoir se qu'il s'est réellement passé à la prison ce soir. On a très peu parlé de ça. Diggle m'a juste dit au téléphone que Darkh avait blessé Laurel et qu'Oliver était en train de la conduire à l'hôpital pendant que lui venait me chercher. Je n'ai pas posé de questions sur le coup. Mais maintenant je m'en pose, et je veux des réponses. Et pour cela il me faut des images de la prison.

Il me faut peu de temps pour pirater le système informatique d'Iron Heights. Je parcours les enregistrements vidéos et tombe enfin sur celui qui m'intéresse. Tous mes amis sont là pris au piège par cet homme horrible. Je le vois s'approcher de Laurel et lui porter le coup fatidique. Une fois qu'il sort de la pièce, mes amis sont libérés de son sortilège et se regroupent autour de Laurel. Je parcours les autres images et je me rends compte que Darkh a libéré une cinquantaine de prisonniers par la même occasion.

Je ferme brusquement mon pc. Maintenant je suis en colère. En colère contre cet homme qui sème de la noirceur sur son passage. En colère contre Andy qui nous a trahis. En colère contre Merlyn qui ne sait plus quoi inventer afin d'être encore plus détestable. Et pour finir, je suis en colère contre moi-même. Si j'avais été auprès de mes amis, peut-être que j'aurai pu limiter les dégâts.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, me déshabille et enfile un large tee-shirt pour dormir. Un sentiment étrange flotte dans mon esprit auquel je ne suis pas familière : la vengeance.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le jour d'après

CHAPITRE 3 : Le jour d'après.

« BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP »

Je plaque la main sur mon réveil. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. J'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel une mission tournait mal et Laurel se retrouvait blessée à mort. Après quelques instants où j'émerge tranquillement de mon sommeil, je réalise que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Et comme une grande claque, les événements d'hier soir me reviennent : l'appel de Diggle, l'hôpital et le retour ici avec moi cherchant des réponses.

Je me lève, me dirige dans ma cuisine/salon/salle à manger, me prépare un café. Je le bois rapidement accoudée sur l'évier, les yeux dans le vide. Je ne pense à rien et ça fait du bien. Je reprends mes esprits et décide de me rendre quand même au travail. Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire de plus et honnêtement je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain qui se trouve juste à côté de ma chambre. On y trouve juste une douche, un lavabo et les toilettes. Je rentre dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau bien chaude sur mon corps. Comme si l'eau pouvait effacer mon chagrin. Au lieu de ça, mes larmes viennent se mêler au ruissellement de l'eau sur mon visage. Je fini par sortir de la douche. Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix en même temps car bizarrement l'eau est passée de chaude à tiède puis froide. Je comprends mieux quand je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Cela fait 25 minutes que je suis sous la douche. Je vais être en retard au travail mais je m'en fiche. Après tout c'est moi la boss et puis j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Une fois prête, je sors de mon appartement et me dirige vers la cage d'escalier. Pas d'ascenseur pour moi ce matin. Une fois dans la rue, j'inspire un grand bol d'air frais. Une manière de me donner du courage. Et j'en ai bien besoin du courage. Je sens que la journée va être longue ainsi que les prochaines. Longues et éprouvantes.

Je traverse rapidement le hall de Palmer Tech et me dirige vers les ascenseurs. Une fois arrivée à mon étage, j'informe Jerry, mon assistant, d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous ainsi que mes réunions. Il a l'air surpris mais ne me pose pas de questions. Je suis au travail, certes, mais je fais surtout acte de présence

Je m'enferme dans mon bureau, allume mes écrans et prends quelques dossiers. Je les feuillette mais si quelqu'un venait tout de suite me demander le sujet de ces dossiers, je serai incapable de répondre. Au final, je reste prostrée dan mon fauteuil une bonne partie de la matinée. Je pense à Laurel, je ne fais que ça. Cette situation, moi à mon bureau les yeux dans le vague, sonne comme un air de déjà-vu. Et ça me revient. C'était lorsqu'Oliver était partie affronté Ra's Al Ghul. J'étais là, me demandant s'il était quelque part, vivant. J'avais toujours un peu d'espoir cette fois là. C'est la grosse différence avec la situation d'aujourd'hui. L'espoir, drôle de sentiment. En tout cas il m'a délaissé pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis toujours assise à mon bureau attendant que le temps passe quand quelqu'un fait irruption dans mon bureau.

-« Félicity ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen afin de ne pas faire explo… Que se passe – t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes là assise à ne rien faire. Vous ne faites jamais rien. »

C'est Curtis. Il a rapidement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Vous n'avez pas vu les informations ?

-Non. Avec Paul on a une règle : ne jamais regarder les journaux télévisés avant le midi. Ils annoncent toujours un tas de mauvaises nouvelles. Comme ça on se dit qu'au moins on passe une demi-journée sans avoir le moral miné parce qu'une fusillade aura éclatée quelque part, ou qu'un train a déraillé ou. Oui bon enfin vous avez compris. Donc ?

-Il y a eu un problème hier soir à Iron Heights. Damian Darkh s'est évadé malgré l'intervention du Green Arrow et de son équipe. Il a blessé le Black Canary.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-elle ? Quelles sont ses blessures ?

Je vais à la rencontre de son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans mon bureau et je hoche légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Et je sens de nouveau les larmes affluer.

-« Je suis désolé Félicity. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non. Pour le moment il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu au travail ? Vous devriez être auprès de vos amis, auprès d'Oliver.

-Honnêtement ? Je pensais que venir ici rendrait la chose irréelle, comme si faire comme tous les jours atténuerait ma douleur. Mais en fin de compte, ça ne change rien. Et je me sens coupable.

-Coupable ! Mais de quoi ?

-Je n'étais pas présente. J'ai … J'ai quitté la team car je n'arrivais pas à travailler avec Oliver auprès de moi. Et je me dis que si j'avais été là, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. »

Curtis qui me faisait face debout derrière mon bureau, s'assoit sur une chaise. Pas avec lassitude. Non plutôt avec une certitude dans son regard.

-Oui les choses se seraient passées différemment. Vous n'êtes pas Overwatch pour rien.

-Comment vous êtes au courant pour mon nom de code ? Et puis se que vous me dites ne me réconfortes pas du tout.

-Je le sais par le Capitaine Lance on a eu le temps de discuter lorsque j'ai aidé avec la folle aux abeilles. Et ce que je vous dis, se n'est pas pour vous réconforter mais pour vous secouer. Je ne connais pas assez vos amis. Mais ce que j'ai pu remarqué c'est qu'ils avaient tous peur pour vous à ce moment là. Par la suite, Lance, le père m'a expliqué se que vous faisiez, votre rôle. Et il n'a pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet. Votre séparation avec Oliver est fortement dommage. Mais croyez-vous qu'il est normal de délaisser, à causes de vos peines de cœurs, les habitants de Starling ?

-QUOI ? Mais de quoi vous parlez là, vous divaguez.

-Non , non pas du tout. Les habitants de Starling se sont habitués à avoir un ange gardien sur la ville. Mais que serait un ange sans ailes. Oliver est peut-être le corps, mais s'est vous et vos amis qui le complète et lui permette de voler de toit en toit.

-Techniquement, il ne vole pas. Il saute ou se laisse glisser sur un câble.

-Oh apprécier la métaphore s'il vous plaît ! Ce que je veux dire s'est qu'il va falloir prendre sur vous, rejoindre la team et faire ce qu'il faut pour arrêter ce Darkh.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-Dans ce cas, prenez exemple sur Oliver !

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien si les articles trouvez sur le net à propos d'Oliver Queen sont exacts, lui et Laurel étaient en couple avant. Et pourtant ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela ne devait pas être évident pour eux.

-Effectivement, ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre eux. Mais je vois ou vous voulez en venir. Merci Curtis.

-De rien Félicity. Je vais retourner dans mon labo. Mais vous devriez partir et être avec vos amis.

-Oui. Je vais faire ça. Je prends mes affaires et je descends avec vous. »

J'éteins mes écrans, me retourne pour prendre ma veste sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. Lorsque je fais face de nouveau à Curtis, il n'est pas seul.

-« Oliver ? »


	4. Chapitre 4: Amis?

CHAPITRE 4 : A cœur ouvert

-« Salut Félicity. Je voulais te voir mais apparemment tu t'en vas. Je repasserai plus tard, ce n'est pas grave. »

Oliver revient sur ses pas quand je l'arrête.

-« Attends, reste. »

Oliver s'arrête et me fait face. Je lance un petit coup d'œil à Curtis lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait redescendre et par la même occasion me laisser avec l'homme que j'aime. Curtis me comprend de suite. Avant de partir, il serre la main d'Oliver.

-« Je suis désolé pour Laurel. Félicity vient de m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Bon courage.

-Merci Curtis. Merci d'être présent pour Félicity. Je suis content qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un.

-Euh.. de rien. »

Curtis quitte la pièce, surpris par l'échange qu'il vient d'avoir avec Oliver. Je dois dire que moi-même je suis surprise par les paroles d'Oliver.

-« C'était quoi ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire à Curtis. Comme si lui et moi nous étions BFF !

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais depuis que tu as quitté la team on ne se voit plus comme avant. Du coup j'ai le sentiment que tu es isolée. Et avant que l'on soit ensemble, on était partenaires, amis. On pouvait se parler de tout et de rien. On a perdu ça aussi et je n'aime pas ça. Te savoir seule, ça ne me plaît pas.

-Je ne suis pas seule Oliver. Je vois encore nos amis en dehors des missions. J'ai ta sœur régulièrement au téléphone et j'ai Laurel. Enfin j'avais. »

Je me dirige vers les canapés et m'assoit dessus. Oliver me rejoint et s'assoit à côté de moi. On reste silencieux quelques instants. Je vois les yeux de mon ami éteints. Ils ont perdu cet éclat bleuté. Oliver reprend la parole.

-« Je n'avais pas complètement réalisé que Laurel et toi vous étiez autant rapprochées.

-Et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais quand tu as rejoint la league et que je suis revenue seule de Nanda Parbat j'étais éffondrée. Enfin, il y avait eu un « nous » qu'il a fallut rapidement abandonner. Je ne savais pas à qui parlé. John faisait face lui aussi à ton choix, ta sœur n'était pas encore remise de sa baignade dans le puits de Lazare. Je ne sais pas comment mais au final je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau de Laurel et c'est là que j'ai trouvé du réconfort. Depuis, on a tissé les liens de notre amitié. »

J'esquisse un sourire en repensant aux moments partagés avec Laurel.

-« Et toi depuis hier soir comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai encore du mal a réalisé malgré que j'ai assisté à tous ça. Cette nuit n'a pas été facile. Heureusement Théa était auprès de moi. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'appartement de Laurel. Egoïstement, j'étais bien content car je n'avais pas envie d'être seul.

-Tu pouvais m'appeler.

-Félicity ! Tu m'as demandé de te donner de l'espace. Et j'essaie de faire ce que tu veux.

-Excuse-moi. Mais comme tu l'as dit nous étions amis avant et je pense que dans pareil situation, nous devrions pouvoir être présent l'un pour l'autre malgré notre séparation.

-Oui mais c'est dur, d'être avec toi sans être avec toi.

-De même. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on y arrive si on veut venger Laurel.

-On ?

-Oui , euh justement quand tu es arrivé, j'allais venir vous rejoindre au repère. Je ne peux pas rester assise là à attendre avec la peur au ventre que dans votre vendetta contre Darkh un de vous soit blessé. Il faut que j'agisse à la hauteur de mes capacités. Enfin si tu veux bien.

-Félicity. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es un membre à part entière de cette équipe et tu le seras pour toujours et à jamais.

-Merci Oliver. »

Et je lui prends la main en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-« Cela tombe bien que tu veuille reprendre du service car je voulais te demander une faveur.

\- Laquelle ?

-Quand j'ai amené Laurel à l'hôpital, elle était dans sa tenue de Black Canary. Le médecin l'a prise en charge tout de suite et m'as demandé de quitté la pièce car moi aussi j'étais encore en tenue. Je n'ai pas encore vu de titres aux infos comme quoi la procureure adjointe était Black Canary. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais vérifier dans les dossiers médicaux et dans les rapports de police si il est fait mention de ça.

-Oh ! oui bien sûr. Je regarde ça tout de suite. »

Je me lève, remet en route mon ordinateur. J'accède facilement au dossier médical de Laurel. Le médecin qui l'a pris en charge ne fait aucune mention de l'identité secrète de Laurel. Elle à l'air d'avoir tenu sa langue. Je regarde ce qu'elle a écrit au niveau de la description de sa blessure. Elle précise que la patiente est arrivée aux urgences avec une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen. Oliver qui s'est rapproché de moi, lit le dossier médical par-dessus mon épaule. Je demande à Oliver :

-« Que penses-tu de la description de la blessure. Est-ce que tu penses que certain vont faire le rapprochement ?

-Certains oui. Même si le médecin ne fait aucune mention de son identité, elle n 'a pas été la seule à s'occuper de Laurel. Elle a été rejointe par du personnel de l'hôpital. Et après, cela peut aller vite de lancer une rumeur. Il faudrait peut-être que l'on modifie ce descriptif.

-Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais on met quoi à la place ?

-C'est toi qui est sensée avoir le QI le plus élevé entre nous 2 !

\- Je sais pas, laisse- moi réfléchir. »

Après quelques instants, j'efface le compte rendu du médecin et le remplace par le mien. Je regarde vers Oliver lui demandant si cela lui convient et il me répond que c'est ok. Je pirate ensuite le serveur de la police. Il est bien fait mention que le Black Canary a été blessé à Iron Heights. Mais aucune trace de Laurel dans les dossiers récents. Tant mieux.

-« Tu disais que tu allais venir au repère. Tu es toujours partante ? Théa et John doivent y être en ce moment. On les rejoints si tu veux ?

-Oui faisons ça.

J'éteins de nouveau mon ordi et emboîte le pas à Oliver tandis qu'il se dirige vers les ascenseurs.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un temps pour tout

CHAPITRE 5 : Un temps pour tout.

Une fois dans la rue, Oliver et moi nous séparons. Il prend sa moto et moi ma voiture. Autant dire qu'il va avoir plusieurs minutes d'avance sur moi car la circulation en moto est plus aisée. Une fois arrivée sur place, je me dirige vers le local de campagne d'Oliver et je le vois en train de m'attendre à la porte.

-« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? T'as pas tes clés ? Lui dis-je en souriant

-Très drôle ! Non je t'attendais tout simplement.

\- Tu crois pas que ça va être bizarre pour les autres de nous voir arriver ensemble ?

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pense les autres. Et puis de toute façon tu reviens dans la team donc on va forcement se croiser.

-Oui s'est vrai, désolé. »

Oliver a raison, on va se voir plus souvent que ces dernières semaines. Et au fond de moi j'en suis heureuse. J'ai voulu quitter l'équipe car être près d'Oliver sans être avec lui m'étais difficile. Mais en fin de compte, ne pas voir Oliver du tout l'est beaucoup plus.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, nous voyons John et Théa assis autour de la grande table. Et sans mauvais jeu de mots au vu des circonstances, il règne un silence de mort dans le repère que seul le « ding » de l'ascenseur vient rompre. Nous nous dirigeons vers eux. John se lève et vient m'enlacer. Une fois notre accolade terminée, il me tient au niveau des bras, me recule un peu et plante mon regard dans le mien.

-« Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir Félicity ?

-Te dire que je vais bien serai mentir. Disons que je fais aller. Comme nous tous j'ai l'impression »

John me lâche et Théa et moi nous tombons dans les bras l'une de l'autre. On e sépare et c'est elle qui me pose la question que je redoutai.

-« Que fais-tu ici Félicity, je suis étonnée ?

-Euh… et bien… Oliver et moi avons eu une petite discussion et je lui ai fait part de mon envie de revenir dans l'équipe. Il a accepté en sous-entendant que j'étais un membre honoraire dons que pour lui la question ne se posait pas. Mais peut-être que vous vous ne voulez pas ?

-Arrête un peu tes idioties, me lance Dig. OTA ne l'oublie pas. »

Je regarde mon ami et lui fait un sourire tandis que Théa reprend la parole.

-« Bien sûr que l'on veut que tu reviennes mais pour ma part j'espère que ce n'est pas juste pour régler son compte à Darkh et qu'une fois cela fait tu nous tournes de nouveau le dos.

-Je comprends ta crainte, mais non je reviens pour de bon. Effectivement il va falloir s'occuper de Darkh, mais une fois cela réglé, je resterai là.

-Bien

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné que l'on ne sait pas où il se trouve ni ce qu'il prévoit » lance Dig.

Oliver qui était resté silencieux durant notre échange prend enfin la parole.

-« Oui c'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il prévoit. Il va falloir que l'on reste en état d'alerte et que l'on surveille aussi notre nouvelle maire. Mais pour cela il faut que l'on soit à 100% investit là dedans, ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ce ne sera le cas que lorsque l'on aura dis « au revoir » à Laurel. »

Le silence est de nouveau présent, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles d'Oliver. Il n'a pas tort au fond. On est tous dans un état second. On avance dans cette journée sans trop savoir comment. Je fini par prendre la parole.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais on fait quoi en attendant ?

-Il faut que tu mettes des alertes sur les écrans si Darkh est repéré en ville, ce dont je doute fortement. Mais là, nous allons aider Le capitaine Lance a organisé les funérailles. Il ne réalise pas que Laurel est partie. La plus petite part de lui qui l'admet se dit qu'il est toujours possible de la faire revenir grâce au puits de Lazare.

-Sauf qu'il n'y en a plus, intervient Théa, Nyssa l'a détruit.

-Oui mais il ne le sait pas. On va aller le voir et lui demander en quoi nous pouvons être utiles. Cela va aussi nous aider à faire notre deuil. »

Tout le monde se lève tandis que je me dirige vers les ordinateurs. Je lance un programme d'alerte pour traquer Darkh et je rejoins les autres à l'ascenseur en lançant un coup d'œil vers le mannequin qui n'a pas sa tenue de justicier.

Deux jours se sont passés. Nous avons aidé a organisé la cérémonie pour Laurel. Je suis également passé un peu au bureau pour régler quelques affaires. Nous sommes tous réunis au cimetière en arc de cercle autour de la tombe de Laurel. Quentin soutient son ex-femme qui est anéantie. Il a été convenu qu'Oliver ferait l'éloge funèbre. Quand il prend la parole, il ne peut retenir son émotion. Il retrace la trop courte vie de Laurel qui a toujours voulu combattre l'injustice d'où son choix de devenir avocate. Il évoque aussi les sentiments qui les ont liés à un moment donné.

Après que le cercueil soit mis en terre je retourne à la limousine en attendant Oliver. Il a souhaité se recueillir quelques instants, seul. Quand il revient il me demande si ça va. Bien sûr que non. Rien ne va. Moi qui lui est toujours dit qu'il y avait d'autre moyen de faire justice sans tuer je lui lance :

-« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : tu dois tuer ce fils de pute ! »

Le temps du deuil est terminé. Maintenant place à la vengeance. Oliver va trouver un moyen et Théa, Dig et moi serons là pour l'aider.


End file.
